Housing System
In JustuOnline 2.5 you can purchase your own home with ryo and fill it with furniture either bought in-game with ryo or from our game store. There are 5 tiers of housing, each tier becoming larger and more expensive. Houses can be purchased from the real estate NPC in your village. Furniture can be purchased from the Objects Vendor in your village. Housing offers an interesting opportunity for role play and can affirm your status in the village. Tier 1 House The cheapest and most modest of the homes available to Shinobi. It costs 1g to purchase and can be found on the outskirts of the villages. It has one room with a fireplace. Tier 2 House This home is great value for money! The second cheapest on the market but much larger than the tier before. It costs 5g to purchase and can be found a little more into the villages. It has three rooms split over two levels. Tier 2 home.PNG|Tier 2 Home - Main Room tier 2 home 2.PNG|Tier 2 Home - Back Room tier 2 home 3.PNG|Tier 2 Home - Upstairs Tier 3 House A home worth saving for as it's a great space to unwind after long missions. It costs 10g to purchase and can be found in the more popular districts of the villages. It has 3 connected rooms downstairs, and two rooms upstairs. tier 3 home.PNG|Tier 3 Home - Entrance Hall and Downstairs Rooms tier 3 home 2.PNG|Tier 3 home - Upstairs Main Room tier 3 home 3.PNG|Tier 3 Home - Upstairs Backroom Tier 4 House Now this is a house for hosting parties and special occasions. It costs XXXX to purchase and can be found near the center of the villages. It has a large main room with its own bar area, a separate kitchen and basement, and four rooms upstairs. tier 4 home.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Main Room tier 4 home 2.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Back Room/Kitchen tier 4 home 3.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Basement Tier 4 home 4.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Upstairs Bedroom 1 tier 4 home 5.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Upstairs Bedroom 2 tier 4 home 6.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Upstairs Bedroom 3 tier 4 home 7.PNG|Tier 4 Home - Upstairs Back Room Tier 5 House A home for the elite, the only property on the market that benefits from being built of Aburame concrete, keeping it cool in the summers and warm in the winters. It costs XXXX to buy, the largest and most expensive of all the tiers and are located in the center of the village. It has a large basement, 2 store rooms, 2 bedrooms, and a large hall, set over three levels. tier 5 home.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Entrance Halll tier 5 home 2.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Basement tier 5 home 3.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Store Room tier 5 home 4.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Store Room/Bedroom tier 5 home 5.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Upstairs Room 1 tier 5 home 6.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Upstairs Room 2 tier 5 home 7.PNG|Tier 5 Home - Upstairs Main Hall Furniture Available to purchase Once you've purchased your home you'll need to fill it, visit the objects vendor to buy the furniture you need for you home, you can see a selection of what is available in the slideshow below. Decorative Wooden Chair.PNG|Decorative Wooden Chair - 20 Ryo Large Treasure Chest.PNG|Large Treasure Chest - 35 ryo Small Wolf Rug.PNG|Small Wolf Rug - 50 ryo Lower Class Small Bedroll.PNG|Lower Class Small Bedroll - 60 ryo Plain Sturdy Wooden-Metal Table.PNG|Plain Sturdy Wooden/Metal Table - 70 Ryo Decorative Wall Weapons.PNG|Decorative Wall Weapons - 120 ryo Large Bear Rug.PNG|Large Bear Rug - 80 ryo Plain Wardrobe Closet.PNG|Plain Wardrobe Closet - 80 ryo Food Plate 1.PNG|Food Plate 1 - 5 ryo Upper Class Small Wooden Stool.PNG|Upper Class Small Wooden Stool - 50 ryo Food Plate 2.PNG|Food Plate 2 - 5 ryo Large Circular Rug.PNG|Large Circular Rug - 40 ryo Plain Single Bed.PNG|Plain Single Bed - 80 ryo Low Hanging Hammock.PNG|Low Hanging Hammock - 40 ryo Small Closed Blue Book.PNG|Small Closed Blue Book - 10 ryo Stack of Messy Books.PNG|Stack Of Messy Books - 15 ryo Small Chair.PNG|Plain Wooden Chair - 35 ryo Wooden Table.PNG|Wooden Table - TBC Candle.PNG|Candle - 5 ryo A Glass Bottle.PNG|Glass Bottle - TBC A Mug of Ale.PNG|Mug of Ale - TBC A Woven Basket.PNG|Woven Basket - TBC A Cave Torch.PNG|Cave Torch - TBC Candle in a Bottle.PNG|Candle in a Bottle - TBC Weapon Rack Assembly.PNG|Weapon Rack Assembly - TBC Small Stool.PNG|Small Stool - TBC Cooking Pot.PNG|Cooking Pot - TBC Small Table Lamp.PNG|Small Table Lamp - 50 Ryo Plain Large Round Table.PNG|Plain Large Round Table - 70 ryo Plain Footlocker.PNG|Plain Footlocker - 60 ryo Very Large Weapon Rack.PNG|Very Large Weapon Rack - 200 ryo Plain Medium Rectangular Rug.PNG|Plain Medium Rectangular Rug - 40 ryo Crane Stone Sculpture.PNG|Crane Stone Sculpture - 250 ryo Small Ceramic Jar.PNG|Small Ceramic Jar - 15 ryo Large Ceramic Jar.PNG|Large Ceramic Jar - 20 ryo Large Closed Brown Book.PNG|Large Closed Brown Book - 20 ryo Book Stack.PNG|Book Stack - 50 ryo When you have bought your furniture, return to your home and get into the position you want the item to be, then right-click it in your bag to place it. Is it facing the wrong direction? Or simply want to move around your furniture? Its easy to pickup furniture, just type #pickup into /say chat and the item of furniture you are closest to will return to your bag, ready for you to place it again.